mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Baxingar
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the 1982 anime series Galactic Gale Baxingar. Please note this article is organized by faction manufactured not necessarily by alliance as the last third of the series dealt with massive shift in political affiliations. Most factions in the series deploy at least one type of combat robot that is mass produced. Galactic Gale/J9-II *'Baxingar': Powers include dividing into five Cosmobikes, flight, blue finger and eye lasers, two missile cannons on the back of each shoulder, two missiles in each foot, wrist lasers, and the Baxinsword. Some official material spell it as Baxinger. *'Baxinbird': Powers include flight, storage, a landing mode with treads, beak and eye blue lasers, and back missiles. *'Galactic Gale Space Motorcycle': Armed with a pair of laser guns in the front and can fly even in space. *'Mass Production Baxingar': Appears in episodes 5 and 37. Powers include flight and an imitation BaxinSword. *'Braider': Appear in episodes 24, 25, 27, 28, 29, 30, 34, 36, and 38. Powers include flight and a back 4-tube missile launcher. Their name was meant to reference Braiger. *'Amphibious Crane': Appears in episode 27. It is a treaded crane that can operate in shallow salt water used to move the Braiders. *'Personal Jet': Appears in episode 33. It is a yellow jet used by the Lee siblings. Capable of flight Bakuof *'Bakuof Battleship Type 1': Appear in episodes 1, 3, 4, 12, 13, 17, 27, 28, 32, 34, 37, 38, and 39. Armed with a pair of orange beam cannons on the bow, machine guns on the deck, storing three combat robots or fighters, and floating on water. Reappears in Super Robot Wars Game Cube under the New Planetary Union classification. *'Anri Sezon Junior Shuttle': Appears in episode 15. Capable of flying across a solar system in a matter of hours. *'Anri Sezon Junior Ship': Appears in episode 15. Capable of flight and four white lasers on the top. *'Bakouf Armed Carrier': Appear in episode 23. Armed with a machine gun on the front. *'Bakouf Tank': Appear in episodes 23, 29, and 31. Armed with a laser cannon and can be outfitted with a tusk on the front for ramming. *'Torsindo': Appear in episodes 23, 24, 25, 28, 29, 33, and 34. Powers include flight, an ax, orange lasers from the forehead, twin flame spewing snakes from the shoulders, head detachment, a staff, and throwing an energy ring. *'Bakouf Battleship Type 2': Appear in episodes 23, 24, 26, 28, 30, 34, and 35. Capable of flight, storing three Torsindos, four orange lasers from the bow, and a pair of blue lasers from the top of the bow. *'Yuri's Ship': Appears in episodes 24, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, and 39. Capable of flight and armed with a pair of blue laser cannons on the underside. *'Bakouf Fighter': Appear in episode 28. Capable of flight and firing a pair of orange laser guns from the front *'Bakouf Destroyer': Appears in episode 30. Capable of flight and armed with four laser cannons on each side of the top. Shiranui Party *'Shiranui Space Motorcycle'. Appear in episodes 2, 3. Armed with a pair of machine guns in the front. *'Daimo': Appear in episodes 2, 3, 5, and 20: Powers include flight, rapid fire missiles in the abdomen, storing motorcycles in the abdomen, and a missile launcher in each pectoral. Renamed Dimogamp in the merchandise due to Daimo being trademarked. **'Jill's Daimo': Appears in episode 3. Powers include flight, a manned Photon Laser Cannon turret in the head that can melt a combat robot in one hit, and a blade in each wrist. **'Cyclopean Daimo': Appears in episode 14. Powers include burrowing, a left hand claw, motorcycle storage in the torso, flight, and orange lasers from the single eye. Gosho Family *'Tengumes': **'Prototype Tengume': Appear in episode 4. Powers include flight, orange torso lasers, and electric bolts from ear antennae. **'Standard Tengume': Appear in episodes 6, 11, 15, 17, 21, 23, 24, and 29. Powers include flight, orange eye lasers, a fan that launches blades, a mouth flamethrower, smokescreen from each pectoral, and finger machine guns. **'Carmo's Tengume': Appears in episode 7. Only known power is a 4-tube missile launcher for each arm. **'New Tengume': Appear in episode 22. Powers include flight and orange lasers from the eyes and fingers. *'SS Carmo': Appears in episodes 5 and 7 used by Carmo Ducks and his militia. Capable of flight, storing space motorcycles, and an orange laser cannon on each side of the hull. *'Erun Byst Ship': Appears in episode 5. Capable of flight and storing three daimos. *'Gosho Tank': Appear in episodes 21, 25, and 26. Armed with a laser cannon on the top. *'Gosho Battleship': Appear in episodes 21, 25, 26, 33, and 38. Capable of flight, firing blue lasers from the top, and storing combat robots. *'Gosho Tank': Appear in episodes 23, 27, and 33. Armed with a laser cannon and a pair of missile launchers. *'Gosho Helicopter': Appear in episode 23. Possess no known weapons. *'Shrimp Drone:' Appear in episodes 28, 29, and 30. Powers include flight, laser beams from the fingertips, and an orange laser gun on each side of the neck. *'Gosho Frigate': Appear in episodes 29, 30, 32, 33, 34, 35, and 37. Capable of flight and have a blue energy cannon in the hull. *'Gosho Space Tank': Appear in episodes 29 and 30. Capable of flight and armed with an orange laser cannon. Longoo *'Longoo Tank': Appear in episode 6. Armed with a laser cannon with three smoke dispensers on each side. *'Kniowms': **'Standard Kniowm': Appear in episodes 6, 9, 10, 11, 15, 17, 18, 19, 23, 29, 32, 34, and 35. Powers include flight, launchable fists with retractable knuckle spikes, a mouth flamethrower, swimming, a double sided naginata, launching shurikens from the arms, a large four star shuriken combined from two bladed boomerangs, spiked ball bombs from the torso, and orange eye lasers. **'Cyclopean Kniom': Appears in episode 8 and has a design more resembling a diving suit. Powers include launchable pincer claw hands and flight. *'Longoo Sub Ship': Appears in episodes 8 and 10. Capable of flight and swimming. Unlike most space ships this one resembles a submarine. *'Longoo Transport': Appears in episode 9. Capable of flight and a pair of missile launchers on the un'derside.' **'Shinzark's Transport': Appears in episode 20. Capable of flight. Scramble Patrol *'Scramble Patrol Tank': Appear in episode 11. Armed with a laser cannon with three smoke dispensers on each side of the base. Unlike normal tanks they use four legs with underside wheels rather than treads. *'Incendiary Machine': Appears in episode 12. Powers include flight, four retractable blades in the body used as a circular saw, and an underside spike. *'Bakron': Appear in episodes 13. Powers include swimming, a cutlass, and a pair of machine guns on each side of the head. Anglais Seijin *'Crystalgo': Appear in episodes 15, 16, 20, 21, 27, 29, and 32. Powers include eye and claw orange lasers, flight, claw homing energy balls, beam resistant armor, and orange beak lasers. *'Anglais Frigate': Appear in episode 16. Powers include flight, four orange laser guns in the front, storing pods that fire orange lasers on their top and each wing. Gowahand *'Clauwanker': Appear in episodes 16, 20, 32, 38. Powers include flight, orange forehead and eye lasers, and a rocket launcher in the neck. Reappears in Super Robot Wars Game Cube. *'Gowahand Defense Ship': Appears in episode 16. Capable of flight, orange lasers around the hull, storing Clauwankers, and four sets of space walls to entrap enemies. Reappears in Super Robot Wars Game Cube. *'Gowahand Battleship': Appear in episode 20, 21, 28, 30, 32, 33, 34, 35, 37, and 39. Capable of flight, frontal tusks for ramming, firing blue and orange lasers around the hull, storing combat robots like clauwankers and crystalgos and dozens of space motorcycles. *'Shinzark's Fighter': Appears in episode 21. Capable of flight, firing red lasers around the hull, and controlling insectoid drones. *'Gowahand Space Motorcycle'. Appear in episode 32. Armed with a pair of machine guns in the front. *'Gowahand Fighter': Appear in episode 32. Capable of flight and armed with a pair of long barreled machine guns on the front. *'Igo's Ship': Appears in episode 34. Capable of flight. *'Ozuma's Shuttle': Appears in episode 35. Capable of flight and storing three kniowms and dozens of space motorcycles. *'Igo's Transport': Appears in episode 37. Capable of flight across the solar system in a matter of hours. *'Gowahand Destroyer': Appear in episode 37. Capable of flight and armed with orange laser turrets around the hull. Unlike most ships these use a more triangular aerodynamic design over the traditional naval boat design. *'Gowahand Frigate': Appear in episode 38. Capable of flight and armed with three orange laser guns consisting of one on top of the bow and one on each side. Gaoka Military *'Gaoka Defense Station': Appears in episode 32. Armed with laser guns around its circular hull. *'Gaoka Missile Turret': Appear in episode 32. Armed with a pair of missiles. *'Gaoka Laser Howitzer': Appear in episode 32. Armed with a blue laser cannon that functions like a howitzer. Other *'Attack Truck': Appears in episode 31. Armed with a pair of rockets in the front. *'Nubia Space Truck': Appear in episode 36. Capable of flight and storing over two dozen people at a time. *'Nubian Space Tank': Appear in episodes 36, 37. Capable of flight and armed with an orange laser cannon. *'Monastery Frigate': Appear in episode 39. Capable of flight and armed with blue laser guns around the hull. *'Automated Attack Space Motorcycles': Appear in episode 39. Armed with an orange laser cannon.